


Small Spaces

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Trapped In A Closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone asks how Yukio ends up getting stuck in a storage closet with Kise, the answer is pretty simple: he has the shittiest friends in the entire world. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Spaces

This is the worst party ever. 

Yukio doesn't want to be here, but he's been dragged by his friends because apparently he's been _moping_. Because they figured that instead of leaving him to work his shit out, they'd bring him to a party where he doesn't know most the people. Where he can't even drink because he's the designated adult—because he doesn't trust his friends to not do something stupid unless _someone_ is sober enough to stop them. The last time he let someone else be that person, Moriyama ended up nearly breaking his arm. 

So he's spent most of the party unhappily sober, feeling awkward around strangers he doesn't know how to talk to, trying not to dwell on—

Kise, who Yukio didn't even realise would be at the party too. Yukio looks around desperately for a drink because surely, it won't hurt to have _one_. He doesn't even get to, because there's nothing within reach and getting up to find himself a drink will probably end up drawing Kise's attention and that's the last thing he wants to do right now. 

(He doesn't dwell on the fact that what he _really_ wants is to not even have to do a thing to have Kise's attention on him. Those kinds of thoughts are a bad idea.)

Yukio physically turns his back on Kise to avoid having to look at him. It does nothing to block out the sound of his voice. Or the fact that out of all the conversation happening in the room, Yukio's attention is immediately tuned to Kise's voice without even having to think about it. 

He firmly pushes all thoughts of Kise out of his mind. He's meant to be enjoying this party. Regardless of how impossible that feels right now.

 

* * *

 

If anyone asks how Yukio ends up getting stuck in a storage closet with Kise, the answer is pretty simple: he has the shittiest friends in the entire world. 

Moriyama grabs his hand, drunk and laughing at a joke that Yukio isn't in on, leading him to the closet and pushing him in, declaring that they're playing hide and seek. 

"I'm pretty sure that's not how it works—" Yukio begins, before the door is slammed shut. "…Uh."

Which is when he realises that he's not in the closet alone. He feels something warm brush against his back and he turns, ready to punch it, whatever it is. 

"Whoa. Calm down." It's Kise. Yukio's urge to punch only increases, but it's directed at Moriyama this time. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yukio growls. 

"Playing hide and seek, apparently?" Kise sounds amused. "I think that's what Hayakawa said, anyway."

Yukio isn't in the mood for this. He reaches for the door, to push it open, and finds that it's locked. 

"Fuck," he mutters. He pushes the door harder. "You're kidding me. I'm going to fucking kill them."

"Kasamatsu," Kise says gently. "They'll let us out when they're done playing around, you don't need to get angry."

"Shut up," Yukio snaps, shrugging Kise's hand away when it rests on his shoulder. "Get off me."

"I'm trying," Kise replies. "It's a little crowded in here."

It's also dark. Yukio can't see anything and he feels around at the wall, until he finds a switch. The light in the closet glows a dull yellow, but it's better than nothing. 

Kise's right, though. There isn't a lot of space in the closet and he's already pressing himself back against the shelves to give Yukio as much space as possible. 

With a heavy sigh, Yukio looks away. "You don't have to do that. Stand comfortably."

"Um," Kise says hesitantly, pushing himself off the shelves. It brings him right into Yukio's space. If Yukio thought a hand on his shoulder was bad, this is so much worse. They might not be pressed together, but they're still touching, and it brings up memories that Yukio just wishes he could forget.

He clenches his jaw, tempted to bang on the door until someone lets them out, but he knows his friends, knows that it's just going to end up with him being stuck here with Kise for even longer. 

"I can move back again…" Kise says hesitantly. He sounds unhappy. "I just want you to be comfortable. As comfortable as possible, all things considered, but—"

"Stop being so _nice_ ," Yukio snaps, before he can stop himself. 

Kise leans back, looking like he's just been slapped. His eyes are wide and he looks hurt. Yukio wishes that he wasn't as familiar with the expression as he is. 

"Tell me what I need to do," Kise says, quiet, even unhappier than before. "Whatever it is, I'll do it. Anything. I just—I want to go back to how it was before, okay? I don't want you to be angry with me. I don't want you to keep avoiding me."

"I'm not angry with you," Yukio sighs, squeezing his eyes shut. He _is_ angry, and he's not going to deny that, but right now most of that anger is directed at himself.

"It kind of feels like you are," Kise replies. "You haven't talked to me since we…"

"Yeah," Yukio says quietly. "I know."

He's been avoiding this conversation. Sleeping with Kise was—not a mistake, Yukio knows that much, but they'd agreed for it to be a one-off thing. He can't stop thinking about that, about how he's had his chance. How he isn't going to have another. 

"We agreed that we didn't want things to change," Kise says firmly. "You agreed to that. So why does it feel like everything's changed anyway?"

"I don't—" Yukio sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know, Kise. We can't always control how we feel, okay?"

Kise laughs bitterly. "I know that. Trust me, I know."

Leaning back against the door, Yukio looks at Kise—properly looks at him, for the first time since leaving Kise's bed a week ago. He's as beautiful as ever, the light in the closet casting shadows across his face, his long lashes looking ever longer. He looks tired too, just the same as Yukio feels, after too many sleepless nights. 

"I'm sorry," Yukio murmurs, because he knows it's his fault. 

"I'm sorry too." Kise bites his lip, looking at Yukio before looking away. "It doesn't look like we're going anywhere any time soon so… I'm just going to say this, okay? I wish I could go back and do it all over again. I'd keep you in bed with me this time. I wouldn't let you leave. I wouldn't let _this_ happen to us again."

"This?" Yukio asks, his heart pounding. 

"I don't want things to be awkward between us," Kise says. "You wish you'd never agreed to last week being a one-time thing, don't you? That's why you've been avoiding me."

"Kise—"

"I've been thinking about it," Kise continues. "That's all I've been doing lately. Thinking about you, about us. I thought maybe you regretted sleeping with me in the first place, but I know you. I know you don't do things unless you want to."

"I don't," Yukio admits quietly. He touches Kise's hand, slowly linking their fingers together. "I wanted it."

"We both did," Kise replies seriously, squeezing Yukio's fingers. He holds Yukio's gaze. "And I don't think either of us wanted to end it where we did."

With a quiet sigh, Yukio nods. "You're right. I mean—this is going to change things, but I think that already started a week ago. Even before that, maybe."

"It's a good change," Kise says, sounding sure of himself. "I think we've been heading in this direction for a while."

Yukio smiles at that. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

Smiling in return, Kise leans forward, resting their foreheads together. They stand like that for a moment, breathing each other in as they hold hands. 

"Kasamatsu" Kise murmurs, breath ghosting over his lips. "Can I…?"

"Yeah." Tilting his face up, Yukio meets Kise's lips with his own. They let go of each other's hands so they can wind their arms together. Kise holds onto him tightly, kissing him again and again, until Yukio can barely even remember to breathe.

"Maybe we'll be let out of here if we tell the others that we've sorted things out," Kise says.

"Maybe," Yukio agrees, grabbing the front of Kise's shirt. "But before we do that…"

Kise grins, leaning in to kiss him again, clearly understanding. If they're stuck in a small space like this where they're pressed up against each other, they might as well take advantage of it. Now that Yukio knows that he and Kise both want each other, he wants to make up for the past week's worth of avoidance. _Immediately_ , if at all possible. 

Bending, Kise bites Yukio's neck gently. He nudges a knee between Yukio's legs, bringing them closer. Kise rocks his hips gently, and Yukio laughs breathlessly.

"Really? You want our second time to happen in a cramped storage closet at a party?"

"Well, technically it's our _third_ time, considering we went for two rounds last time," Kise murmurs with a wicked grin. "I'll stop if you want me to."

"I never said anything about stopping," Yukio mutters, holding onto Kise a little tighter and grinding against him in return.

That's all the permission Kise needs. He pulls Yukio away from the door, repositioning them both in the small space they have so that he's leaning back against one of the walls of the closet instead. Lifting Yukio so that their hips are aligned just right, Kise grinds against him again, harder this time. Yukio bites down on Kise's shoulder gently to keep himself from moaning, but that only serves to make _Kise_ moan instead.

"Shh," Yukio hisses, but then presses a kiss to Kise's shoulder in apology. "Don't want to be too loud. If the others hear us, they'll never let us live it down."

Kise laughs quietly. "If they want to make fun of us for getting laid while they're not, I'd like to see them try."

"We're going to make a mess of our pants at this rate," Yukio mutters. "If nothing else, they'll tease us about that."

"Can't have that, now, can we?" Kise asks, kneeling down in front of Yukio and undoing his pants.

"Kise—are you—"

Grinning in reply, Kise pulls Yukio's cock out of his pants and wraps his lips around it. 

" _Fuck_ ," Yukio gasps, covering his mouth with a hand. 

Kise is—good at this. There isn't enough floorspace for him to kneel properly, so he has his thighs around one of Yukio's legs, idly grinding against it while sucking him off. Yukio brushes his fingers along Kise's jaw, feeling the way his mouth is spread open. Kise hollows his cheeks and Yukio grunts, his hand grabbing a fistful of blond hair, trying not to tug, trying not to grip too tightly.

He's glad that Kise seems to enjoy it, at least. He moans around Yukio's cock, bobbing his head. Yukio would be embarrassed about how quickly he's going to come if not for the fact that Kise is letting out needy whimpers as he grinds harder.

"Gonna come," he warns and Kise hums in acknowledgement, but doesn't move away. Yukio swears roughly against the hand covering his mouth, coming hard, feeling Kise swallow it all. 

"Good?" Kise asks, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and grinning up at him. 

"That's an understatement," Yukio replies, tucking himself back into his pants and doing his fly back up before pulling Kise to his feet. He palms the front of Kise's pants. "Let me return the favour—"

"You're awfully quiet in here," Moriyama opens the door. "You haven't killed each other have you— _oh_."

Yukio, with his hand still resting on Kise's clothed erection, raises an eyebrow at his friend. "Really?"

"Uh." Moriyama takes two very quick steps backward. "I'm glad you're talking to each other again?"

"We're going to have words later," Yukio promises, pointing at Moriyama. "But for now… I'm taking Kise home."

With that, he takes Kise's hand, not even bothering to straighten out his clothes. He glances at Kise, lowering his voice, "Are you okay to wait until we're out of here?"

"Yeah," Kise replies immediately, nodding. He smiles, tightening his grip on Yukio's hand.

"Wait," Moriyama speaks up. "When you say you're taking Kise home…"

"I mean you probably don't want to come back to our apartment for a while," Yukio replies, looking over his shoulder, watching with satisfaction as Moriyama's face turns bright red. "Don't do anything stupid while I'm not around, okay? If you do, I don't want to hear about it until tomorrow morning."

"So," Kise says, once they're outside, walking to Yukio's car. "Are we going to talk about how we literally just walked out of a closet together?"

Yukio groans, shoving Kise away. Then he grabs a fistful of Kise's shirt, pulling him back into a kiss. Because he can.


End file.
